Love is Like a Red Red Rose
by Repmet
Summary: Kaiba is Serenity's mentor for a class assignment over the Christmass break. A power outage shuts off the heat and locks Serenity and Kaiba out of their rooms all night. I really suck at summeries it's Seto-Serenity, Kay?
1. Making my life Hell

Serenity sat in her class, drawing on her notebook. She sighed as Mokuba passed her a note when the teacher turned his back. She unfolded it under the desk and read-  
  
Hey, your brother in the next duel tournament?  
  
She looked up at the teacher's back before nodding to Mokuba and going back to her drawings. Finally the teacher stopped writing on the board and turned to the class.  
  
"Hello every one. I have a very big surprise for you all! Over the Christmas break you will all be given an assignment to complete-" Moans from the class, "But it won't be like any thing I've assigned before." The class began to whisper. "You well all be assigned to an older student mentor who you'll be staying with over the Christmas break." The class began to roar with chatter. The teacher held up his hands. "Of course you'll not be forced to spend all of the holidays with your mentor, but at least a week and a half of the two week break. Your mentors well be assigned tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
Serenity raised her hand excitedly. "Can we choose our mentors? My older brother is in the senior class, but we don't live together."  
  
"No Miss wheeler, you won't be aloud to stay with any relation, it must be some one who isn't your family." Serenity shrugged. She knew most of the older class and figured her mentor would be Yami or Marik or something, or even, go forbid......Bakura and Ryou. She shutter at the thought of the two boys. They were open enough in public to have to see them in the privacy of their own house would.......better not to think about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity walked in to class, chatting with her friends and Mokuba and soon found her seat. She sat down exactly, waiting as like the rest of class with baited attention. The teacher came in and looked at them all. "Well" He said, seemingly in wonder at how they where acting. "Maybe I'll not tell you who your mentors are so I can have a perfect class?" He paused as the class muttered evilly under their breath and laughed lightly. "All right, all right. You all have to wait a few minutes while the older students come in."  
  
Serenity sighed and allowed her attention to wonder. She wasn't the same timid girl she had been two years ago. She was stronger, tougher, more like her brother-only a little smarter. There was a knock at the classroom door and the Senior class teacher opened the door.  
  
"Hello," She said cheerily, and moved aside so her students could come in. Honda, Joey, Yugi and Ryou smiled at her and waved.  
  
"If you'll find a seat?" The teacher, Mr. Bink, said curtly. Joey walked over to Serenity and plopped down next to her, pushing off the seat a little.  
  
"Hey sis." He said smiling.  
  
"Hey Joey." Serenity said, as Joey's friends came over and sat down near them. She watched Kaiba walked blatantly by them and stand behind Mokuba's desk. Serenity rolled her eyes, having long since dismissed Kaiba as the heartless pretty boy she had been taught to know.  
  
"Now," Said Mr. Bink. "When I call your name I want you to find to younger student you'll be mentoring and get to know them a little. We'll go by last name of the younger students."  
  
The first student, suprisingly, had Joey for a mentor. Joey gave his sister a quick hug before getting up to meet Luke Andrews. The line went down and soon they got to Mokuba. Serenity turned to see who her friends mentor would be, but soon snapped back around when Yugi's name was said.  
  
How ironic. She though and Yugi, a bit surprised went to stand by Mokuba. Serenity noted, with a touch of amusement that Kaiba's knuckles where white from gripping the back of Mokuba's chair. Finally, oh finally! Serenity's name was called. There was a pause then. "Seto Kaiba."  
  
Joey jumped to his feet, but only received an icy glare from Seto. "sit mutt." Serenity saw him mouth. Her brothers lip twitched, but he sat down as Kaiba walked over to Serenity. 'Oh Karma!' Serenity thought sadly, she had 'laughed' at Kaiba and now she was stuck with him for a week and a half.  
  
"Now, tomorrow being the first day of break you'll go after school to your Mentors house, I'm sure they'll tell you what you need to bring. And remember, you need to take notes on your partner, at klleat two pages!" Said the senior Teacher brightly. "You can have the rest of the lesson to talk."  
  
Serenity looked at Kaiba. "You?" She muttered.  
  
"Me." He said scowling.  
  
"This is going to be a long tow weeks." She said, starting to draw again.  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"My mom said I had to stay two weeks because she's ditching me for some old boy friend at Christmas time." Serenity said darkly.  
  
"Did it occur to your Mother that UI might have prior engagements?"  
  
"Well problem not. Though I did mention to her. See she can't think about more that her self and her boy friend at once, it hurts her head and she drinks!" She was telling the blunt truth, but it still hurt her to admit it and she felt a little pain in her voice.  
  
Kaiba felt it too. "What a sad story." He said spitefully. "Here's a list of what you'll need." He passed her a list and she scanned it quickly.  
  
Well you're quite the organized fellow?" Joey said walking up, a plastered smile on his face.  
  
"Hello mutt." Kaiba sneered. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just here to make sure you stay the hell away from my sister." Joey said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it hasn't occurred to you that we have to live together for two weeks because of your stupid mother?" Kaiba spat.  
  
"You know what I men Kaiba, and she's not MY mother." He said under her breath.  
  
"please I have no inntresst in your sister." Kainba said.  
  
"joey." Serenity said quickly as she saw his temper rise.  
  
"If you'll exquse me, I have to talk to your little friend the prick." Kainba said cooly, looking over to where Yugi and mokuba where dueling.  
  
"Don't you dare call Yugi that!" Serenity said, jumping to her feet.  
  
Kaib looked down at her. "Yet another mutt ready to jump at me at any time."  
  
"If you ever call him that I'll-I'll!"  
  
"you'll what? Slap me?" Kaiba laughed.  
  
'No, but I'll beat the crap out of you money bags." Joey said sharply.  
  
"You and who else?" Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Just me, unlike you I don't need men to do my dirty work." Joey spat. Kaiba glared and turned to snarl at Yugi under his breath.  
  
"Oh, I hate him!" Serenity muttered.  
  
"Sorry sis, I wasn't much help huh?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, you were great big brother!" Serenity smiled, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thanks Serenity, well, I'll see you tomorrow, come by later tonight if mom isn't home. I have some left overs you can have." He laughed.  
  
"Mom's been gone a week Joey." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! That bitch! Why didn't you tell me? I would have had you stay with me!" Joey burst out.  
  
"Because, I can take care of myself Joey. This time last year you were celebrating you first year living in your own apartment and away from dad. I can handle a week." Serenity said, hugging Joey again as the bell rang "I'll see you later!" And she dogged out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on girl! What are you waiting for!" Kaiba yelled, honking the horn of his car impatiently as Serenity grumbled carried her stuff from her apartment. "I've been five minutes to find something, give me a break!" She said, shriveling against the cold and climbing in the back.  
  
"I want to get home before the snow piles up, and the leather is ruined when it gets wet." He snarled.  
  
"So put the hood up." Serenity said as Kaiba took off.  
  
"It's broken." Kaiba snarled, turning a corner and sloshing snow onto the sidewalk.  
  
"And you can't pay to get it fixed?" Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
"The shop isn't open on holidays." Kaiba growled.  
  
"So fix it your self! Even I can do a few things for a car." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Why fix it when some one else can do it for me?" Kaiba spat as they pulled up at a gate. Kaiba slashed a key card thought a lock and the gates slid open slowly.  
  
"Wow!" Serenity said as they pulled up to the mansion. "Nice crib!"  
  
Kaiba snorted as he pulled to the front drive where a butler stood waiting to take the car. His door was opened and he got out. "You can leave your things in the car the bell boy well take them up." Kaiba said. Serenity reached for the door handle. But it was already being pulled open by the butler.  
  
"Thank you, I feel like royalty." Serenity laughed getting out of the car and following Kaiba up the marble steps to the front door.  
  
"Every thing in this house is computer activated. Dinner is served at promptly 6:30, the servants go home at 8:00, and they have the Christmas break off. I'm at work most the time so you'll be alone a lot. If the phone rings, don't answer it. If you're hungry, you can find the kitchen, it's on the bottom floor." Kaiba led her up a winding staircase. 'This place isn't that big, you'll find a map in your room. This is your room." He walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door. "To open it from the out side you have to enter a key code, your number's 5141. All the doors are computers activated. All you have to do to go into a room is enter your key. If your not supposed to go into that room the door wont open and your attempt well be documented on my computer. My room is across the hall and three doors down. You missed dinner, so you might be able to find something in the kitchen if you're hungry. I have every one working late before the break." He pushed open the door her had entered the key for. "Here you are, your things well be brought up soon." He turned and walked down the hall to where Serenity supposed was his room.  
  
Serenity shrugged and shut the door. The room wasn't very extravagant, it was done in black tile with stainless steal furniture and a black coverlet on the-king sized bed? She smiled and opened a door to the right to find a simple bathroom. There was a desk under the window with a computer. She walked over to it and Jiggled the mouse.  
  
'Enter key' Came up on screen. Serenity typed in 5141 and hit enter. 'Code not excisable' flashed up on screen. Serenity shrugged and lay on the bed. A nock came from the door. She opened it.  
  
"Hello Miss, your bags." Said a guy, holding her things.  
  
"Oh, thanks dude." Serenity said smiling. She took her things from the guy and shut the door as he walked away. After a few minutes she had put all of her stuff in order. The clock on the bedside table read 9:00pm. She sighed again. And walked to the door and down stairs looking for the kitchen. 


	2. Breaking my Fall

REPMET- HELLO ALL!  
  
Fluff- We own no Yu-Gi-oh!  
  
Repmet- *~*~* mean time laps  
  
Fluff- * means a kind of POV switch  
  
Repmet- All flames well be used to cook hotdogs over.  
  
Fluff- I didn't know you like hotdogs?  
  
Repmet- Mmmmmmmm, I don't but Joey does!  
  
Joey- HOT DOGS!!!!!!  
  
Repmet- For all who don't know or haven't read my other stories...............JOEY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- And I have no problem with that. Fan girls, back off. __________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity found the kitchen soon enough, she dug through it, looking for something to eat. She remembered Joey's offer about left overs and grinned. She sliced a thin piece of chicken from a breast and sprinkled salt on it. It was dark down stairs, a storm raged out side and the snow piled up. Serenity sighed and turned out the kitchen light, she walked up the stairs to her room. Kaiba was right, the place really wasn't that big, it just looked like it was. No lights were on upstairs as Serenity went to her room. She punched in the key code and flipped on her light. Nothing happened. She frowned and tried the switch a few times, finally it came on. The alarm clock read 12:00 in flashing green letters. The power had gone out and generator kicked in. Serenity changed into her PJ bottoms and a tank top. She crawled under the black coverlet and began to read. A few minuets latter she had fallen asleep, her book lying on her chest fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity woke up in her room. The lights were out, funny, she didn't remember the lights going out? She yawned and reached to pull the rest of her blankets over her, hoping for warmth, but she found she was already wrapped tightly in all her covers. She shivered and got up, looking for a light. She walked to the door of her room, only just making it's outline in the dark. She twisted the handled and stepped into the hall. She thought she had seen a maid putting blankets away in a closet right where that black smudge was. She walked blindly forward, hearing her bedroom door close behind her. She stepped forward, feeling for the wall. One steep, two steeps, then she fill. She screamed as she fell down the stairs, feeling herself tumble down and down, something gave a rather grotesque crunch and she let out yet another scream.  
  
Serenity was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were smarting and she ached all over. She heard thundering from above. The dark outline of a person looking over the balcony at her.  
  
"Hello?' Kaiba's cold voice came.  
  
"Kaiba, I –I feel down the stairs, I can't get up, I sliced, oww, something sliced stomach!" Serenity said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.  
  
"What were you doing up!" He yelled, thundering down the stairs to where she lay and turning on a flash light.  
  
Serenity shielded her face. There was blood staining the front tank top, her nose looked broken from the fall. "I was-was cold-I-wanted to find a blanket." Serenity said, wincing as Kaiba cradled her head and touched a finger to the slice on her stomach. "W-What cut me?"  
  
Kaiba looked around him for a moment, a dark spill covered a corner of the stairs. "The stairs, how in bloody hell did you get so cold that you had to get up to get a blanket?" He yelled, pulling off his shirt.  
  
"I-I think the power went out." Serenity said. "What in the hell are you doing?" She snapped.  
  
"Tourniquet." Kaiba said, ripping a strip from his shirt. "Take off yours." He said firmly.  
  
"What?" Serenity yelled, and winced.  
  
"You have a bra on, I need to stop the bleeding!" Kaiba said frustrated.  
  
Serenity hesitated and pulled off her tank top, she looked down at the dark red slash. "God." She muttered as Kaiba wrapped the shirt piece around the gash tightly.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kaiba asked when he had finished.  
  
"I-I think so." Serenity said, holding on to Kaiba to help pull herself up, she stumbled, Kaiba caught her, grumbling.  
  
"I'll carry you." He snarled. She nodded, very tired now. Kaiba took her up the stairs and stopped at her room, he jabbed at the key code, swearing. "No! Every thing runs on electricity! We're lock out till the powers on again!" He cursed.  
  
"You kidding." Serenity muttered.  
  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding!?" Kaiba spat.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Serenity muttered, very much aware of Kaiba's cold chest.  
  
"Do me a favor-don't. We'll just sit out here tell the electricity goes back on." Kaiba said, slouching against the wall with Serenity in-between his legs, leaning back into him.  
  
"You smell nice." Serenity said assent mindedly.  
  
"What is it with girls and smelling me?!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"I was just saying you smell good, nothing wrong with that dumb ass." She spat.  
  
"You know, your more like your brother every damn day, more like a stupid mutt." Kaiba growled, feeling Serenity shiver, he wrapped his arms around her. She must have know why he was hugging her, for she didn't snap at him.  
  
"You call me that and I'll hurt you."  
  
"On second thought, you look more like something the cat dragged in. Maybe Kitten is better than puppy?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Don't test me." Serenity warned, feeling her temper rise.  
  
They were silent for a while, then Kaiba broke the unez silence. "So Kitten-"  
  
"I told you not to call me that ass whipe!"  
  
"What ever. How'd, with growing up with people like Gardner, Bakura, and Yugi, did you come out-straight?"  
  
"Because I have a big brother who isn't blinded by stereotypes or gay himself." Serenity snapped. "And Tea is not a lesbian."  
  
"I still can't decide weather you're a mutt, or a stray cat." Kaiba contemplated.  
  
"Shut up." Serenity hissed.  
  
"I like Stray best I think." Kaiba went on. "Reminds me of what a second rate duelist your brother is."  
  
"Kaiba, by brother is second rate to no one!" Serenity snapped.  
  
"Ohh, she bites."  
  
Serenity gritted her teeth and stayed quite until she drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and ran a hand through her hair. He smiled down at her soft sleeping face. His chin rested on the nape of her neck, just the right place to lean over and kiss the Stray. So he did. Just softly, he leaned around and touched his lips carefully to her cheek before pulling back quickly.  
  
"What am I doing?" He muttered, looking down at Serenity again, but with loathing. She shifted in her sleep, hair sweeping over his face. Kaiba tried to keep from smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity smiled herself, trying to keep her breath rate and heart beat the same when Kaiba leaned over and kissed her 'sleeping' cheek, she had been quite awake. Why don't I push him away?" She asked herself. Why not shove him away? He is an ass hole after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba watched as Serenity's eyes flittered open. He straightened his back and turned his smile upside down, glaring at Serenity.  
  
"Nice of you to sleep." H snarled.  
  
Serenity tried not to laugh. "You can sleep if you want to dumb ass, no ones stopping you."  
  
"I don't feel like getting hypothermia and dyeing." Kaiba said, shivering.  
  
"Why don't you put your shirt back on stupid?" She asked.  
  
"Because its full of holes." Kaiba answered, growling.  
  
"Oh big woop." Serenity said, rolling her eyes. "It's got a few holes in it. Here I'm wearing the rest, would you like it back?" She said sarcastically, pointing at the bloody scrap of material on her stomach.  
  
"Shut up Scamp." Kaiba snarled.  
  
"You know, scamp feels to close to slut to me, I'd watch it Kaiba." She warned.  
  
"Please." Kaiba said with a yawn.  
  
"What ever, I'm going back to sleep." Serenity said, trying to get comfortable I Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Don't go to sleep, it's too cold, you have to stay awake." Kaiba said carefully.  
  
"Mmm." Was all that Serenity's reply was. 


	3. Making my life hell again

Repmet- Well, here it is, the next chapter! Happy you all?!  
  
Fluff- I love this story! ^__^  
  
Repmet- I don't know blood, not death no destruction, no sugar.  
  
Fluff- Umm, Repmet, you sound too much like Vile for my comfort!  
  
Repmet-Vile is fluff's alter ego, or I should say, was fluffs alter ego! Umm, see near the bottom of my bio for details, lets just say it involves me, sugar, and a flame thrower.  
  
Fluff- We own no Yu-Gi-oh!  
  
Repmet-All flames well be used to add more 'kick' to my flame thrower!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Scamp." Kaiba muttered, shifting from his possession. "Scamp." He growled.  
  
"What!" Serenity snapped, waking with a start.  
  
"You can get up now.' He said, trying to shake Serenity off him.  
  
Serenity stay put, confused, her mind re-playing the night before. She gave a jult and jumped up. "Sorry!" She said quickly, then relaxed she was still in her bra. "Oh god, I feel like a slut." She whispered, turning from Kaiba.  
  
"You look like one too." Kaiba growled standing up.  
  
"Look who's talking bastard." Serenity glared. Kaiba was indeed only wearing boxers.  
  
Kaiba was stunned into silence, but came back quickly. "If you hadn't fallen I wouldn't have had to take off my shirt." He snapped.  
  
"If you had remembered to pay your electricity bell I wouldn't of fallen." She snapped back.  
  
Kaiba mouthed wordlessly. "I did to pay my bills!" He came back lamely.  
  
"Don't you own the electric company over here?" Serenity asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Errrm, yes."  
  
"Then you must get your electricity for free! Dumb ass." Serenity spat at him.  
  
"Then it must have been a storm." Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Oh sure, blame Mother Nature!" Serenity said, hands on hips  
  
Kaiba gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Honestly, sarcasm is a different language for you, isn't it?" Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Kaiba said, shaking his head. "I have to go to work, so get dressed." He turned to his room, punching in the pin number.  
  
"Why do I need to get dressed because you need to go to work?"  
  
"Because I plan to use you a work, just because this is a stupid school project, it doesn't mean you get to stay here for free." Kaiba opened his door.  
  
"WHAT!" Serenity yelled. "You've got to be joking me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No." Kaiba said, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "I hope you're good a sectary work.."  
  
He closed his door behind him, leaving an indignant Serenity gawking at the door. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU SETO KAIBA!" She yelled. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever meet!"  
  
No answer from Kaiba's room. Serenity growled and walked to her door., pressing the key and walking in. She changed into a bubble gum pink T- shirt and hip huggers, with a bright red sweat shirt over the top and comb out her hair, wincing every time she touched her stomach. The bloody shirt tatters were stacked in a neat piled on top of the garbage can. She puzzled over the thought of giving them to Kaiba to see what he'd say, but waved it aside.  
  
She spotted a phone on the bedside table and picked it up. She soon was listening in a phone conversation between Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba- No Seto, they haven't done any thing.  
  
Seto-If they fucking do...  
  
Mokuba- I know, I know, you'll beat them to bloody pulps and spread their guts across all of Japan. You've told me.  
  
Kaiba- "..."  
  
Mokuba- Seto?!  
  
Kaiba- SERENITY WHEELER GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!  
  
Serenity jumped, not knowing that she could be over heard. "Sorry, I just need to call some one.  
  
Kaiba- who?  
  
Serenity- Actually, Yami and Yugi.  
  
Mokuba- Umm, Yami's tied up with the store and Yugi's, erg, I think taking a shower.  
  
Serenity- Great. Just what I needed.  
  
Kaiba- why'd you need to call them?  
  
Serenity *Rolling eyes* I need to tell them to tell my brother where I'll be.  
  
Kaiba- You'll be with me Scamp.  
  
Serenity- I told you Kaiba, DO NOT call me that!  
  
Kaiba- Why don't you just call your stupid brother?  
  
Serenity- I'm not sure where he's staying.  
  
Kaiba- Fine, whatever, dial nine to get out and 2 to use the second line.  
  
Serenity- Thanks so much! Your help is greatly appreciated!  
  
Kaiba- Hardy har har har. NOW GET OFF!!!  
  
Serenity slammed the phone down on the receiver, then picked it up again, pressing nine and two. She dialed Ryou's number, they'd most likely be over at Yugi's soon any way.  
  
"Hello?" Came a whisper at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, this is he." Ryou whispered, wincing.  
  
"Umm, you okay? It's Serenity."  
  
"Fine, it's just, ermm, Bakura's asleep and well...if I wake him he'll get mad."  
  
"Oh, sorry Ryou, I don't want to get you in trouble. Are you going to be at Yugi's today?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"If you see my brother tell him I'll be at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba's making me work there to pay for board."  
  
"HE'S WHAT!" Ryou yelled, Serenity winced, hearing Bakura wake up and start to yell at Ryou. She heard Ryou yelp in pain and a tear trickled down her cheek. Even though Bakura loved Ryou, he was still prone to extreme violence.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry!" Serenity said hurriedly as soon as she heard him on the other end again. "Really I am."  
  
Ryou laughed a little, then winced. "It's okay Serenity, I'll tell Joey when I see him."  
  
"Thank you Ryou." Serenity said, with a half smile.  
  
She heard a ruckus on the other end, the phone being grabbed from Ryou and him being pushed to the ground with a cry of pain. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING CALLING THIS EARLY!" Bakura yelled at her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Bakura, I really am!" Serenity said hurriedly. "I just need someone to tell Joey I'd be working at Kaiba Corp for Kaiba, so I can 'pay for board'."  
  
"HE'S MAKING YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled. "Stupid Hikari why in the hell didn't you tell me that." She heard a slap.  
  
"Bakura, I'd better go, don't want to miss breakfast!" She hung up with a click. Frowning at the phone. "I think I just got Ryou in a lot of trouble." She sighed and stood up, wiping away her tears. Asking Bakura to stop would just make things worse.  
  
"Yes that was very smooth wasn't it?" Kaiba's voice came from the door way.  
  
Serenity whirled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She yelled. "Did you just listen in on that phone call!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. And I'm very curious to about what happened."  
  
"It's none of your fucking business!"  
  
"Lovers spat?" Kaiba asked, an evil grin flickering across his face.  
  
"What the hell if your problem!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm only asking, it's not like people don't know they're gay." Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"You don't understand." Serenity snarled.  
  
"What's to understand?" Kaiba glared.  
  
"Ryou isn't-It's not his- Do you know what Bakura does to him?" Serenity fumbled for the right words.  
  
"You mean he rap-" Kaiba started.  
  
"NO! Bakura may be evil, but he's not like that! Oh god, why am I trying to explain to you? You wouldn't under stand about someone with the kind of problems Ryou has. Lets put it this way. If Ryou does something the Bakura doesn't approve of, Ryou ends up in intensive care, got it? Don't EVER listen in on my calls AGAIN!" She snarled, starting to shut the door in his face.  
  
"Hold up Scamp." Kaiba growled. "It's time for work."  
  
"Do your own fucking work." Serenity yelled.  
  
"GOD! LISTEN KITTEN! I don't like you; I don't want you to be around me. But I have one rule-every one pulls their weight."  
  
"Even guests?"  
  
"Even home work assignments." Kaiba corrected.  
  
"Fine." Serenity snarled, closing her door behind her and glaring at Kaiba. "But if you, err, if you!" She wagged her finger at him.  
  
"If I what?" Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Don't," Serenity said seriously. "Fuck with me."  
  
"Lets go then." Kaiba said shaking his head and leading her down to where the car waited. 


	4. Making me Miss Ice cream

"Colleen-"  
  
"Caroline sir." The lady at the front desk corrected, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Caroline, I want you to find this girl something to do, just make her answer phones or something." Kaiba said, waving away the name and walking to the elevator.  
  
"Sir, your personal secutary quit today, said that she was tired of you messing around." Said Caroline.  
  
Kaiba paused mid stride. "What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" He yelled.  
  
Caroline's head shot up. 'I'm just telling you what she told me to say!" She said putting up her hands. "Don't shoot the messenger!"  
  
"You bet I'll shoot the messenger! You're fi-" Kaiba started but Serenity pinched him ad on the arm.  
  
"Kaiba, give her a break!" She hissed.  
  
"Why should I?" Kaiba asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Why?" He glared.  
  
"It's not her fault!" Serenity whispered back.  
  
Kaiba glared at her, but didn't answer, she sighed and walked to the elevator, when Serenity didn't follow he snapped at her. "Well come on Scamp, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and followed Kaiba. Caroline winked at Serenity, causing her to pretend to vomit. Caroline laughed. They got in the elevator, Kaiba jammed the button for the top floor and glared at Serenity, his gravity defying trench coat surprisingly flat. "You know, you need to cool down, ever tried Yoga?"  
  
"No." Kaiba answered.  
  
"Me neither, but it's suppose to be relaxing." Serenity shrugged, and the gell into oquard silence.  
  
The evaluator stopped and Kaiba got out, not waiting to see if Serenity followed, which she did, of course. He reached his office and un-locked the door. "Just find a place to sit down and be quite." Kaiba growled, walking over to his desk where a computer lay waiting.  
  
"Okay, I didn't get any sleep last night any ways." Serenity said, yawning and walking to the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about you fell asleep twice?' Kaiba growled.  
  
"No I was awake the whole time bud, the WHOLE time." Serenity said with a grin.  
  
Kaiba actually blushed. "That's great." He muttered, starting to type at his computer.  
  
"I thought it was." Serenity yawned, stretching out on a black leather couch. "Hey what's up with you and the color black?" She asked.  
  
"It goes with every thing." Kaiba answered, not looking from his computer screen.  
  
'That's not true, Joey gave me Black and bright purple wrapping paper once, ugh!" Serenity laughed.  
  
'Well if you're smart it goes with every thing." Kaiba answered.  
  
"What ever." Serenity's eye lids begn to waver, then drop and soon she was sleeping lightly on the couch.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I kept looking over at her, watching her lips, her hair. The way she was sprawled on the couch. I tried to shake my head, clear my thought and get back to work. It didn't work. Ma n she was distracting even asleep, maybe even more so! I got up and stretched, my watch read about nood. Lunch was creeping it's way into my mind, I felt like the Mutt Joey-food food food food food food food food food food food!  
  
"Scamp!" I said, sitting back down. Maybe if I got her out of here I could concentrate.  
  
"Wha-what!" She asked, jumping awake.  
  
I laughed, beside my self. "Go down and see if we can get some food." I said, not looking at her.  
  
"Food!" She said excitedly.  
  
I looked up, her hair was plastered to the side of her face, sticking out every where.  
  
"Yes food." I answered laughing.  
  
"What's so funny." She growled.  
  
"Come here." I laughed.  
  
She hesitated then walked over. I reached up and started to comb her hair out with my fingers. It was soft and thick, nice to the touch. She blushed. "Thanks." She reached up to fight a curl and touched my hand. She froze, then cautioned to work at the knot, her hand brushing mine.  
  
I warped my fingers around it, pulling it away from her hair and entwining her fingers with mine. She stared for a moment, then pulled away. "What the hell!' She asked.  
  
I started, not visibly but still........"You were making the knot bigger you fool." I snapped.  
  
Her sprits seemed to fall. "Thanks sooooooo much." She glared. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Pizza." I answered, letting go of her hand and starting to work again.  
  
"Be right back." She said warily, walking towards the door.  
  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What was this stupid girl doing to me! I had gotten three pages of work done in and hour! I made a mental note not to bring her to work ever again and started back to my computer. A few minutes later serenity walked back in carring a pizza. "Your royal highness?" She groweled.  
  
"Go to hell." I snapped, taking a pice of pizza she offered me.  
  
"You'd like that." Serenity snorted, eating a slice and sitting on the couch.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I would." I answered.  
  
"You're sure nice, you know that?" she asked, swollowing her pizza.  
  
"I've been noted from my kindness." I answered. "That's sarcasim if you didn't know."  
  
"WOW! I never thought I'd see they day, Seto Kaivba made a joke. A poor joke, but a joke." She claped he hands. "Bravo!"  
  
"Why don't you leave me to work!" I yelled.  
  
"Because you pulled me here!" Shje answered. "Trust me, I would leave you alone if you let me!"  
  
The phoone rang. "WHAT!" I yelled into the reciver.  
  
"Errm, Mr. Kaiba, there are some people here to see you." Said the lady.  
  
"Tell them I'm busy!" I snapped.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kaiba it's your brother and his friends." She said quickly.  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO CALL ME THEN? LET HIM UP!!!!!!!" I yelled frustrated into the phone.  
  
"Yes sir, right away sit!" The lady said. I slammed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"Temper tmper." Serenity muttered, starting her second slice of paper. "Do you have any scrach paper?"  
  
"What do you need paper for?"  
  
"You'll see." Serenity said, grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes and passed her a stack of old documents.  
  
"Thanks." She got up and set the garbage can across from the couch. She sat back down and started to crumpled the paper, shooting for the garbage can.  
  
I banged my head on the desk at the annoying crumpling sound. "SCAMP!"  
  
"Bite me." She said, glaring at me and shooting a paper wad.  
  
I took a deep breath and went back to my computer. A few minutes later the door to my office opened. Mokuba ran in at top speed and jumped on me. I fell backwards in my chair with a thump. "You're getting to old to be doing that." I grumbled and Mokuba got off me.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Hey Serenity." He said sitting on the couch arm and taking a piece of paper to join her game.  
  
"Het Mokuba. Your brothers a stiff." Serenity said, glaring at me.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Mokuba muttered, grinning at me.  
  
"Hey Sis!" Came Joey's voice from the door way.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity grinned waving. "What's up?"  
  
"Just thought I'd come by and check on you." He shrugged. "Yami and yugi were taking Mokuba over so I joined them."  
  
Yami and Yugi walked in and waved.  
  
Dear lord in heaven! NO! What did I do to disserve this? All of them here, in my office! Waaaaaaa! "What are you all doing here?  
  
"We came to say hi.' Yugi said shrugging.  
  
"I'm trying to work."  
  
"Seto! Come to the ice cream place with us!" Mokuba said.  
  
"I don't like ice cream." I lied.  
  
"Seto, give me a break." Mokuba said, rolling his eyes again.  
  
"I have a tun of work to do, and it doesn't help with her around distracting me by talking every few seconds!" I pointed at Serenity.  
  
"What the hell! I've been asleep for a hour. You woke me up to get you pizza!" Serenity said in defense, throwing a wad of paper at me.  
  
"You snore." I lied.  
  
"I do not, do I Joey?" Serenity turned to her brother.  
  
"Serenity, maybe you should come with us, leave me Moneybags to work." Joey said.  
  
"No way, MR. Moneybags is like albino, he needs to get out more. If he doesn't leave, I'll make in impossible for him to work!" Serenity said stubbornly.  
  
Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "Riiight."  
  
Serenity sat stubbornly in the same spot. "I swear, I'll make him do something either than work today!"  
  
"Like lock you a closet?" I snarled.  
  
"Well that's a start!" Serenity said shrugging.  
  
"Serenity! Don't be a smart ass." Joey scolded.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"I mean it kid, you start being a little nicer. I don't like Kiba either, but you're his guest!"  
  
"Joey!" Serenity pouted again.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler!" Joey snarled. "Did I raise you to act like this?"  
  
"Did Kaiba's dad raise him to forget to pay his electric bills?"  
  
"What?" Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba said at the same time.  
  
"Seto, don't we own the electric company?" Mokuba asked.  
  
I slammed my head down on the desk. "YES! IT WAS A FRICKEN POWER OUTAGE YOU STUPID GIRL!!" I yelled.  
  
"What happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"There was a power outage last night, I fell down the stairs looking for a blanket and Kaiba and I both got locked out of our rooms." Serenity said, matter-o-factly.  
  
"Poor Serenity!" Yami muttered.  
  
"You're telling me, I didn't get ANY sleep last night!" She raised her voice on the 'any' part. I blushed, she had something on me and she wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"Scamp, just go with your brother the mutt and his stupid friends."  
  
"Not uh Seto Kaiba, not unless you come too!" Serenity said.  
  
~  
  
3ed person POV  
  
~  
  
Yami looked from Serenity to Kaiba and grinned, the wheels turning in his head.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Am I missing something?/  
  
//Not that I know of, but perhaps were watching a relationship bloom before our eyes? //  
  
/*Snort* don't dare tell Joey that. But look at Seto, he's so, I don't know.......red/  
  
//My point exactly//  
  
/Do you think something happened last night? /  
  
//Nothing Serenity couldn't handle, if that's what you're thinking Abio. //  
  
/Just trying to make sure./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Respond to reviewers!  
  
Chibi-Kari- Yep, I wanted to make Serenity more...mean.  
  
Kikoken- Sorry about that, I think that's once of the only chapters with that mush swearing!  
  
C-nonymous- Personaly, I never liked cats much, but I think Kaiba does! And like I said, sorry for the swearing!  
  
SereneDolphin- Your welcome, I'm soooo glad you like it! =)  
  
Squall's Girl :)- I like scamp too.  
  
Reine Keri- Thanks! I always love your short reviese!  
  
silverstar-sorceress- Much love! And Much thanks!  
  
Luthien-Anwaman – Even if Yami-Bakura isn't like that, I need a sub-plot so there we are. Oh, I love your mane ((Lu)), he he he it's been my nickname since before I could remember. Glad you like my fic! 


	5. Making me hate Mother Nature

"I'm bored." Serenity said, throwing a paper wad.  
  
"You should have gone with the others." Kaiba said glaring.  
  
"Do you ever stop working?" She asked, the wind ragged out side, blustering against the huge window behind Kiaba's desk.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
Serenity sighed and got up and stretched. "Oh Kaiba?" She asked. "What's that?" She pointed to a spot in the corner.  
  
"What's what? AGGGGG!!!!!" Serenity seized her chance when Kaiba had turned and grabbed the back of his chair, pulling him in a fast circle.  
  
"LEEEEETS do something!" She yelled, spinning him faster and faster. The part of the chair that joined the wheels to the seat gave a loud creak. Serenity's face fell, but it was too late to slow down the chair. It hit something, sending both teens sailing in the same direction.  
  
Kaiba landed on top of Serenity. For a moment they looked at each other, eyes not leaving the other's. Serenity felt a rush go through her whole body. Let his kiss me. She thought desperately, beside her better judgement.  
  
Kaiba looked down at her, feeling the longing to lean down and press his lips against her's in a feverish kiss. Then he rolled off and sighed, looking over at her. "Let's go then. It's time I got home any way."  
  
"Can we do something?!" Serenity begged.  
  
"You can use the swimming pool back at the house." Kaiba suggested, standing up.  
  
"Swimming alone is no fun." Serenity frowned. "What else?"  
  
Kaiba grunted. "I'll swim with you, how about that?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "Can't you think of any thing else we can do?"  
  
"No can you?"  
  
Serenity grumbled under her breath. "No." She said finally.  
  
"There you go then." Kaiba shut down his computer.  
  
"WAIT!" Serenity shouted. "Christmas shopping!"  
  
"Why would I want to go Christmas shopping? I only ever have to bye one present." Kaiba said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well that's hunky dorie for you, but I still got some left." Serenity said, pouting a bit.  
  
"Fine, where do you want to go?"  
  
They ended up driving to the open-air mall three miles away. Serenity drug Kaiba throw shop after shop, buying an odd present here and there for Yugi or Joey. The only shop that Kaiba seemed remotely interested in was a game shop.  
  
"Not that they'll have any thing I'm interested it." He said dryly walking in and looking around. "Nothing could make my deck better." He began to examine a few rows of 'rare' cards. "Pathetic!" He sad finally, pointing to a card in the 'rare' display. "I have over three."  
  
"Great......................." Serenity said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Let's go." Kaiba said, walking out.  
  
"Right behind you." She answered, following him out.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kaiba asked as Serenity peered into the window of a bookshop.  
  
"Almost, I've got one last thing. You can wait out side if you want, it won't take long." She dogged inside and after a few minutes came out holding a bag under one arm. "Let's go!"  
  
"What'd you get?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Serenity scolded.  
  
"What ever. Let get home before the snow piles up any higher." They got into the broken convertible and shivered all the way back to the Kaiba Manor.  
  
"I'm starved." Serenity said, as they walked into the kitchen. "FOOD!"  
  
"Scamp, your going to end up fat some day." Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Shove it Kaiba." Serenity snarled.  
  
"Don't bite me kitten, I guarantee you'll regret it."  
  
"Touch me an I'll knock the living shit out of you." Serenity warned, pulling out the rest of the chicken she had started on last night. "I'm going to eat this, kay?"  
  
"Eat what you want, I'm going to bed." Kaiba shrugged, he turned around and walked up the stairs. Serenity checked the clocked and scowled. It was almost twelve. She sighed and stuffed the last chicken in her mouth then followed Kaiba up to her own bed. She looked down at the key pad and felt her stomach drop. "W-what was the code? 5414?" She tried it, then a few different combinations, nothing seemed to work. Serenity groaned in exasperation and walked to Kaiba's room. She knocked on Kaiba's door and heard a grumbling inside.  
  
"What?" He growled at her when he had opened the door a crack.  
  
"I err, forgot my key code." She blushed.  
  
He sighed. "Come in." The door was pushed open a little bit so she could slide in. Kaiba switched on a light and waked to the computer. Serenity was a little disturbed, a little happy, to see Kaiba was only wearing boxers.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, staying close to the closed door.  
  
"Looking up your key." He answered, booting up his computer. The lights flickered, then died.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serenity screamed. "Not again!"  
  
The electricity had gone out and Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba were now both stuck together for the whole night........................................... again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Repmet & Fluff- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN NO LEMONS!  
  
Joey- Yay, my sisters still a virgin!  
  
Repmet- *blushing* Latter chapter Joey, sorry.  
  
Fluff- Wait, I thought you said NO LEMONS!  
  
Repmet- Well duh, I won't exactly write a lemon! Hints.  
  
Joey- I think I'm going to die.  
  
Seto- All right!  
  
Serenity- Yes!  
  
Joey- I think I'm going to die.  
  
Repmet- NOOOOOOO.  
  
Fluff- What ever. Listen I know we've already done this 'locked with Seto for the night' but writers block is evil and so I figured you'd all like Serenity and Kaiba locked together, with Kaiba wearing nothing but boxers. Next chapter well contain long kissed and fist fights, so hope you'll all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Repmet- FIST FIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey-Sweat!!!!!!!!!  
  
Repmet- I know I loved you for a reason! 


	6. Making First Kisses

Repmet- JOEY IS MINE HE"S MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!  
  
Fluff- Uh Oh.  
  
Repmet- *drooling at the mouth* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!! *grabs Joey's hear and pulls him into a kiss*  
  
Joey- *Gasping for breath with dazed happy look on his face* Yup I'm hers!  
  
Repmet- Have Seto, I don't like him any way. I won't give you Joey but I'll clone him for you! *clones Joey* Here you go meet J2, your own Jou unit!  
  
Fluff- Oh for the love of god!  
  
Repmet- What?!  
  
Fluff- We don't own Yu-Gi-  
  
Repmet- I own Joey ^_^  
  
Fluff- Oh. All falmes well be used to..........  
  
Repmet- MY LINE!!!!!!  
  
Fluff- Sorry -___-  
  
Repmet- All flames well be used to burn down Anti-G. W. Bush media studios!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love is a Red Red Rose-Chapter 8  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kaiba glowered out the windows, yelled angerly and whirrling to Serenity.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Serenity ave him a weird look, as if to say 'What's shoved up your ass?'. "What's shoved up your ass?" She asked. "Why is it my fault."  
  
"if you weren't here then this wouldn't have been a major problem!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Well seeing as I am here, and it's not my fault lets not blame me. Perhaps we should blame our teacher? Huh, and while we're at it, the teacher is an immigrant, so let's blame the government. Now that we're blaming the Japanese government ((A/N-Not live they actually help their people)), let's blame the US Government for also allowing our teacher to immigrate. Now that we're in America, lets blame the founders of the American government, I'm sure George Washington, Tomas Jefferson and Ben Franklin really hated YOU enough to make be stuck with you. Now after we blamed the founders of the US government, let's blame the French, blame the French for help the US fight for freedom against Britain. So yeah, it's all the French's fault. Every thing is France's fault! ((A/N-Sorry I had to blame the French for something.))!" serenity yelled back.  
  
Kaiba was silent for a moment, a tick in his upper lip going off. He sneered and turned from Serenity, walking to the bed and climbing in. there was silence for a moment as Kaiba lay with his back to Serenity. She growled and scooted down the wall to sit on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. The heater had died and it left the uncarpeted room freezing cold. Serenity's teeth chattered and she hunched her shoulders, squatting on her tip toes so they wouldn't touch so much of the cod tile.  
  
Kaiba growled and turned over, cold blue eyes staring at her in the dark. He rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling the covers next to him up. 'Come on then." He snarled.  
  
Serenity snorted. "Yeah right." She muttered, teeth chattering. "No way am I getting in bad with YOU."  
  
"Fine freeze to death, see if I care." Kaiba shrugged laying back down. "But I wont tell your gay ass brother that you died."  
  
Serenity glared, staying put. A few minutes passed, she pursed her lips, feeling her fingers numb. "I s-s-suppose I-it w-wu-would be-be so ba-bad if I ju-just climbed in for a min-minute." She muttered, using the wall to her herself to her feet. Kaiba sighed and pulled back the covers again, allowing serenity to climb in next to him. She pause before letting her head hit the pillow, then garbed an extra pillow and shoved it in-between her and Kaiba. "Don't get any idea's." She warned, feeling warmth spread through her body.  
  
Kaiba snorted and turned his back to her. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not some sick perv."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Next morning  
  
Serenity woke up slowly the next morning, feeling her self pressed up against warm body and a heave arm draped over her waist. She paused before opening her eyes and saw herself hugging a very familiar arm. Slowly she looked to the owner of the arm ad nodded slowly.....Kaiba. She felt him grunt in his sleep, whimper slightly and shift, a leg moving over hers. She cuddled closer to his chest allowing her head to rest more on his other arm that was cradling her shoulders. He whimpered again in his sleep, pulling Serenity closer.  
  
"No, please, don't!.....Please....Stop." He muttered, his torso twisting around. "Stop....please!"  
  
Serenity cooed softly stroking the beg arm se was hugging, wondering what her was dreaming, why he was having such nightmares. She closed her eyes as the nightmare subsided, hardly believing or thinking about what she was doing.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes, felt Serenity's warmth against his chest and allowed him self a slight smile, before realizing what was happening with an utter disbelief. His leg was tightly locked around hers, his arm draped over her shoulders, his other arm resting with her hear on it, and his chin, nuzzling her head.  
  
He thought of the nightmare he'd been having and shuttered. Seenity seemed awake, though not quite aware of what was happening, she sighed contentedly, turning in his arms to barey her face in his bare chest, smiling.  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth, a little in awe of what was happening.  
  
Serenity looked up at him with her, big brown soft eyes, smiling in all incense. "Morning." She muttered, nuzzling the nape of his neck. He stared for a moment, Serenity seemed to have been wide awake, judging by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Serenity." Kaiba said, al little nervously. "Get off."  
  
Serenity smiled dazedly. "I'd love to, see there's an issue with your leg and your arm, they seem to be glued to me."  
  
Kaiba actually blushed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to serenity's.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew a little wide as he licked hr bottom lip, requesting entrance, cautiously she allowed his tong to move into her mouth, she mounded a little, not being able not help it and returned the kiss carefully, nervously. They broke apart, Serenity panting slightly, only to pull together in another, ruff kiss, holding each other tenderly. Serenity sighed and lay her face in the nape of Kaiba's next smiling.  
  
Kaiba warped his arms around her, playing with the tips of her tousled hair. Serenity gave a little gasp, pulling away sharpy and shaking her hear as if to clear it.  
  
Did you, did we, just now?" She asked, quickly.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip sitting up and rubbing his head. "I-I think."  
  
"Did you just make out with me?" Serenity asked, slowly.  
  
Kaiba nodded, level eyed. "Yes."  
  
Serenity's mouth was slightly agape. "M-my first kiss and I-I don't even remember it." She whispered.  
  
Kaiba laughed coldly. "We can change that." He reached out a hand and wrapped it around Serenity'' had, gently pulling her to him. He pushed his lips gently against hers, waiting for her to open her mouth slightly before her allowed him tong to snake in, exploring the small mouth. Serenity gasped as they broke apart, staring at Kaiba.  
  
"You-me-what-huh?" She stammered. "What does this mean?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, examining his finger nails. "Nothing."  
  
Serenity furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing?' She snarled. "And what does THAT mean?"  
  
"It simply means, that just because I kiss you, we don't have a relationship." Kaiba said, swinging his legs out of bed.  
  
"We just got to second base and you're not even turning a hair." Serenity argued.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "What do you want me to do? Make you my girl and risk facing your brother?"  
  
Serenity mouthed like a fight out of water. "Yes!" She said finally.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Sorry scamp, I don't feel like getting in a fist fight."  
  
Serenity sneered as she watched Kaiba pull on a pair of jean over his dark blue silk boxers ((A/N-Here you go, what Kaiba's boxer's look like. Not original, but not half bad.)). "You'd loose any way."  
  
Kaiba turned and glared as Serenity, make towards her, as if to hit her. He garbed her chin and pulled her into yet another harsh kiss, letting his lips linger on hers for moments. He pulled away and turned to rummage through her drawers, looking for a shirt. Serenity studied the way his jean clung to his butt for a moment, then whispered. "It could be our secret."  
  
Kaiba turned slowly, a black T-shirt held in his hand. 'Our secret?" He laughed. "Fine scamp, we'll give it a try."  
  
Serenity gleamed with embarrassment and joy, she threw her self at Kaiba and hugged him tightly. He stumbled backwards a moment, then laughed dryly, tryiong to put on his shirt. Serenity let go of him and was emptily brought into another kiss, though this time light, with no tong. She smiled up into his cold blue yes and skipped to the door, trying the handle, then turning the knob to find it opened. She was on her way, out when she grinned, still red. "Uh, what's my room code?"  
  
Kaiba actually laughed before telling her the room code. 


	7. Breaking My Heart

**Repmet- Short chapter...ha ha ha SUFFER!!!!!! **

**Fluff- REPMET! We're so sorry this is short.**

** Repmet- WE OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!! . **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

** .**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**. **

**.**

** . **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

** .**

** . **

**...Not, you idiot.**

* * *

  
  
Serenity sighed lightly, still dazed over this morning. She brushed her hair in the mirror, thinking hard. Slowly she set down her brush and walked out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of hip huggers and a bright orange tank top.

She walked out of her room, hearing the click behind her as it locked. Slowly she walked down the stairs and into the dinning room, pulling open the door to find Seto sitting at the head of the table. She smiled a little and walked in, sitting down next to him.

He looked over his news paper and glared. "What do you want" He asked with an icy glare.

"What you mean?" Serenity said, frowning.

"I mean, exactly what I said" Seto replied coldly. "What do you want"  
  
"I thought you and I-you know-you said..." Serenity trailed off at the end, blushing furiously.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and winced, groaning. "I can't go out with you Scamp" He said, opening one eye and curling his lip up.  
  
"But this morning-you-what? Why? Huh? I'm confused" Serenity began to turn even redder, eyes watering with confused tears.

"This morning was a mistake."

"_THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS GOD DAMN YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GO OUT WITH THE GUY THAT KISSES YOUFOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! NOT GET GLARED AT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"She screamed.  
  
Seto looked her over. "You're to young, your big broth is an idiot, you're best friends with my worst enemy, and this is a school project. There are many more reasons. And as for that being your first kiss...well that's just to bad huh"; Seto went back to reading his newspaper.  
  
Serenity stared, aghast. "You've got to be kidding me-_SETO KAIBA YOU ARE A BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" She screamed, bring her hand back and slapping him squarely in the jaw.  
  
The sound of the slap echoed around the dinning hall, though it had gone, it still rang in Seto's ears. No one slapped him like that. No one ever hit him with out paying dearly. He stood up, eyes level with Serenity's. "Never touch me, again"He said, his voice cold as ice.  
  
She brought her hand back to slap him again, he garbed and snarled. "I told you, never touch me again."

Serenity's eyes were full of fire as she wrenched her hand from his grip. Then you never speak to me again. Because if you say one word, I swear to god, I'll rip your guts out. She snarled, truth dripping from her lips, echoed in every word.  
  
She stormed from the room Seto watched her go, still fuming. Slowly he sat down, hearing the crash as Serenity slammed her door.

* * *

SETO'S POV

* * *

  
  
This can't be happening. I can't be doing this. She so much younger than me, she's Wheeler's sister! This is not real. I'll wake up and it'll be over.....lord please!!!!  
  
I looked at my cold toast, suddenly to sick to eat. I forced myself to take a sip of orange juice, then left my plates for the servants to get, walking stiffly to my office. I sat down at my computer, watching the bright green screen turn white, then black, then finely the little icon's appeared. I opened up my emails, read my agenda, and was soon typing rapidly on the key board, my 200 worlds per minute typing speed jumping to 225. I sighed as I finished my report, leaning back to read my next one. I had three more reports left for that day, then an audit to edit. After that working long hours into the night on my next product. I started typing again, my mind only on my work.

* * *

_4 hours later_

* * *

I leaned back in my chair., making the final corrections to the end of that damn audit. I printed, waiting the full three minutes for the things to start, before shutting that program and entering a gaming program. Only 100 lines of code, and it came out in February, I was screwed. Mokuba was going to kill me when he found out I had to work Christmas.

* * *

**Repmet- SEE SHORT!**


End file.
